


An Eye for an Eye

by CrystalHologram



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry, Rhyming, questionable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalHologram/pseuds/CrystalHologram
Summary: First attempt at poetry, so why not make it about Elias?
Relationships: Elias Bouchard & Jonah Magnus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	An Eye for an Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadehlyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadehlyne/gifts).



> ಥ‿ಥ

𓂀 𓂀 𓂀 𓂀 𓂀 𓂀 𓂀 𓂀 𓂀 𓂀 𓂀 𓂀 𓂀 𓂀

An Eye for an Eye

Oh, what a poetic phrase;   
the Hammurabi's code

It's ceaseless gaze,  
Is now your new road

It still stands first,  
Among the Gods

A relentless, feasting thirst  
That stares and prods

Can you feel it?

The eye that cannot die

Starving, it needs to dine  
The perfect act of pious

Just cross the line  
We're waiting, Elias.

𓂀 𓂀 𓂀 𓂀 𓂀 𓂀 𓂀 𓂀 𓂀 𓂀 𓂀 𓂀 𓂀 𓂀


End file.
